


Nightcap

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and a hard live, everyone is exhausted. But on returning to the hotel for some much-needed rest, it becomes clear that Uruha needs something more before he can fully relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

    "Are you tired?"

    Reita managed to open his eyes to look up at Uruha, who was leaning over him. The guitarist looked exhausted, cheeks still flushed from the heat of the stage, but his eyelids drooping to almost shut. Reita managed a small smile.

    "Very. You're sleepy."

    "So damn sleepy."

    "We'll be back at the hotel soon and you can go to bed." Going straight to sleep didn't sound too bad, even though he really wanted a shower. Reita was tired enough to just flop into bed if needed.

    "I guess. Can I sit down?"

    "Of course you can."

    Reita moved over as much as he could on the small sofa, and Uruha came to plop down next to him. He sat for a minute or two, breathing and staring off. Reita just watched him, letting his eyes travel the familiar sight of his friend fresh from a live, damp hair clinging to his neck and lips slightly parted as he took deep breaths to steady himself. The bassist reached over and rubbed Uruha’s shoulder lightly for a moment. That earned him a smile, Uruha’s eyes turning to him before the guitarist leaned down and laid his head in Reita's lap.

    "This is more comfortable."

    "Loser." But Reita slowly stroked the short dark hair as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. The movement kept him barely conscious, which was probably a good thing. Being tired after lives was no new thing, but it was rare that he was this sleepy immediately after. Usually, he was on a high with the action and music and the performance, but he hadn't slept well for a few days and hadn't even been able to doze off in the tour bus or waiting for lives to start. He was sure he'd be able to fall asleep tonight, though, especially because he and Uruha were roommates, and Uruha was tired as well. No loud celebrations or anything like that from the person two feet away like he could expect Aoi would be doing.

    "You two okay?" Kai's voice asked. Reita didn't waste the energy opening his eyes.

    "Just tired."

    "We'll be leaving soon. Try and hold on until then."

    "I'll try."

    There was no response from Uruha, so Reita assumed his friend had fallen fast asleep.

    "If I had known petting him would put him to sleep I'd have tried it the nights he was being noisy,” Kai added with a soft laugh.

    "I don't think he would have let you."

    "No, probably not." Kai’s voice still had a smiling tone. "Just a little bit longer."

    When their manager shook him and told him it was time to go, he was left to wake Uruha, who grumbled a bit when he was roused and leaned against Reita on the way out and in the bus. The blonde leaned his head against Uruha's, dozing a bit on the short drive. His friend rested against him again as they got out, into the hotel, and to their room. As Reita unlocked the door, Kai, who was in the next one over, said, "Remember, get lots of sleep, you two."

    "Of course. Goodnight."

    Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita's waist, and the blonde ended up half-dragging his friend inside. He asked as he flipped on the light, "Do you want to shower first?"

    "No."

    "I'll take a quick one, then."

    He pried Uruha's arms from him and let his friend fall onto a bed before he stripped down and went into the bathroom for a quick wash. He wouldn't waste time, because even the hot water didn't wake him up - he just rinsed off and exited, drying himself exhaustedly. Uruha was lying where Reita had left him, but stirred when he said, "All yours, Uru."

    "Not worth it."

    "Well, okay. I'm getting in bed."

    Without pulling on anything to wear, Reita climbed into the soft bed and settled, closing his eyes with a sigh. He heard the soft sound of clothes being discarded, so he let himself rest knowing Uruha was getting into bed as well. The comfort lasted only a few moments before he felt the bed lean, and Uruha's warm lips against his. He opened his eyes, squinting a bit up at the guitarist.

    "I'm not so tired that I don't want you," Uruha told him with a small smile when he pulled back, and with the bit of distance Reita could see his friend was fully-stripped.

    "Uru, come on," Reita groaned, though he couldn’t deny that his heart skipped a bit at seeing Uruha’s slender frame bared.

    "Please? Just a nightcap."

    “This isn’t alcohol.”

    “This is better than alcohol. You think so too.” The sweet smile had turned into an expectant grin. “Come on. ‘Nightcap’?”

    He resisted for a moment, but when Uruha kissed him again, he gave in and raised a hand, stroking it through the thick hair. Uruha leaned against him, hand on his bare chest, fingertips tracing in light circles. Reita sighed a bit when Uruha found a nipple and began playing with it lightly.

    "Don't tease me."

    "I'll tease you if I want." Uruha kissed his cheek, his jaw, then down his neck to his chest. He leaned back for a moment, lifting the covers so he could slip in and cuddle up, before pressing his mouth to Reita's again. The bassist rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Uruha and pulling him close. He ran his hand softly up and down Uruha's back and opened his mouth to taste his lover.

    "I'll tease you right back."

    "Mm, go ahead," was the breathy sigh as they licked at each other.

    "This isn't going to be porn sex."

    "No. That's okay. I want it slow this time."

    "Oh?" Reita tipped Uruha's head back and kissed his throat.

    "Mm, I want to make love, not fuck." Uruha sighed, hand running up Reita's side as the blonde kissed and sucked softly. "Just sleepy, loving sex."

    "Sounds good to me." Reita gently traced the tip of his tongue down the hollow of Uruha's neck to his clavicle, where he bit and sucked at the sharp bone. Uruha quivered and sighed again, nails digging into skin now. "Making love to a beautiful creature like you is a good way to end the night."

    "I love your tongue, god... I want it when you show it off."

    "Like this?" Reita quickly flicked his tongue against Uruha's neck, and his lover wiggled with a soft noise.

    "Yes, like that."

    He continued for another few moments before he dragged his tongue down to Uruha's chest, pushing the covers back so they didn't stifle him. He kissed one of his friend's nipples, and the guitarist arched a bit, pressing closer to Reita's mouth.

    "There?"

    "Please..."

    He lapped at it, feeling it tighten and bud, and Uruha's head lolled a bit. His hand lifted and grabbed at Reita's hair now, twisting softly as he continued teasing. The blonde squeezed Uruha's hips softly as he licked and teased, holding a bit tighter when he fastened onto it and began sucking.

    "Fuck..." was the soft gasp. "It's good..."

    Finishing with that, Reita rolled Uruha onto his back and started on the other one. His fingertips lazily wandered Uruha's ribs and stomach, caressing him featherlight. By the time he reached below Uruha's navel, his lover was trembling and moaning, his eyes tightly shut. He was pulling on Reita’s dark gold hair, yanking a bit sharper when a tease hit him especially hard.

    "Reita..."

    "How is it?"

    "So good." Uruha opened one melting chocolate eye to gaze at him. His cheeks were dusted red, hair once more clinging to his damp skin. He looked like he was in bliss, and that made Reita smile. "Rei?"

    "Hm?" he asked, licking over the perked nipple again.

    "I love your hands."

    "Is that what you want?"

    "Yes."

    Reita let his hand find Uruha's arousal and run along it softly. Uruha's head arched back, eyes widening a bit.

    "Shit..."

    "Good?"

    "So good, Reita."

    Reita raised his hand and spit into it before he returned it and wrapped it around Uruha, slowly pumping him. Uruha's back arched now, voice getting a bit louder.

    "Shit, Reita!"

    "Let me hear your voice," Reita said, kissing Uruha's panting chest, tasting his partner's slick skin. "I love hearing you sing for me."

    "Reita, don't stop... more...!"

    He increased his speed just a bit, massaging Uruha as he kissed his way back up to the full red lips. Uruha returned the affections needily, panting and moaning against him. One hand was on his shoulder, digging nails in a bit as he sighed with pleasure.

    "It's so good, god, your hands are amazing... ah!" He jerked as Reita went down a bit harder. "Shit..."

    "Do you want me to just get you off like this?" Reita murmured, sucking on Uruha's bottom lip.

    "No, don't... slow down... don't make me..."

    Reita held off for another few seconds before he did slow his pace until it was leisurely, and Uruha's breath went from frantic pants to soft, shallow breath. Uruha kissed him, cupping a hand around the bassist's cheek. Reita felt how flushed he was, and made a soft noise, turning his head to nuzzle Uruha's palm.

    "What do you want now?"

    "Roll over."

    Reita let Uruha push him onto his back and straddle him, keeping him in a kiss. He put his hands on the full creamy thighs, rubbing them softly as Uruha kissed him down into the pillows. Then the guitarist moved down, teasing over his skin with soft sucks and licks. Reita shifted a bit, licking his lips as Uruha made his way to his chest and lavished attention on his pectorals, pinching his nipples while he dragged his tongue over the skin.

    "Fuck, Uru..."

    "You taste so good." He bit a nipple now, tugging at it lightly, and Reita hissed, clutching Uruha's thighs tightly.

    "Give me that mouth."

    "It's all yours, baby."

    Uruha teased him slowly, biting and dragging his tongue in long slow arcs that about drove Reita crazy. He could feel his heart racing. Then with a soft, but sultry, smile, Uruha kept making his way down Reita's body, leaving a wet trail. As he moved, Reita's hands slipped from his thighs, up his sides to his shoulders and then into his dark hair. When Uruha dug his tongue into Reita's navel, the blonde jerked and bucked a bit, groaning as he felt his manhood sandwiched against Uruha's chest.

    "Shit..."

    "You want my mouth, right?" Uruha asked, beginning to kiss the line down his hips to his erection.

    "Yes, god. I want it." Uruha's lips wrapped around him was a sight to die for. Reita would do almost anything for Uruha to blow him.

    "Come watch then?"

    With a bit of effort, Reita pushed himself up onto his elbows. Uruha looked up at him, hands rubbing along his thighs and hips. Still smiling, he dipped his head, flicked out his tongue and teased the tip of it along the ridge between the head and shaft. Reita groaned, his head leaning back.

    "Fuck..."

    He felt Uruha's mouth drop down against his balls, kissing and sucking, and then the warm wet of his tongue pressed into the undervein. Slowly, it dragged up, and Reita about lost it. His hands clenched in the covers, shaking, as he tried to keep his voice quiet. Uruha took the base in one hand, and Reita looked back in time to see Uruha slip the head into his mouth. One arm was bent behind himself; Reita could see Uruha's hand moving back and forth. The brunette sucked softly, cheeks hollowing a bit as he did so, moaning from the stimulation he was giving himself. Those dark eyes held Reita's gaze, hot with lust, but also with the teasing affection. Slowly, Uruha began to move down, not looking away from Reita, and the bassist bit his lip hard to stifle his voice as Uruha's mouth engulfed almost his entire length.

    "Shit, babe..."

    The guitarist bobbed slowly, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside as he moved. The quiet but lewd noises he made as he moved made Reita prickle and arch, his hips thrusting softly into Uruha's mouth.

    "How's my mouth?" Uruha purred as he came off for a moment, lightly gripping Reita and twisting his wrist along his length. The hand behind himself was still moving, and his hips were trembling and pushing back against them a bit. Reita could only remember what it was like to be inside. His gaze was torn between Uruha preparing himself and those full lips that were still so close to his cock. "Is it good?"

    "So good, Uruha," Reita replied, looking back to Uruha's face and doing his best to focus on it. "I love it. I love your lips."

    "Mm, do you?" He licked them slowly with a smile before he went back on, working Reita's base as he went. Reita let out a loud, rumbling groan, breathing hard.

    "God, seeing you down there drives me crazy..."

    Uruha responded by holding to his hips with his hand and dipping his head all the way down, until his lips were at the base, his nose pressed against Reita's lower abdomen.

    "Shit!" Reita half-roared, feeling his neck tense as he kept his voice even that low. Uruha stayed on him like that for what seemed like forever, tightening his mouth and throat around Reita, before he came off with a gasp, saliva trailing from those plush lips to keep them connected. The blonde shakily reached down with one hand and combed through Uruha's hair as the guitarist worked him slowly, catching his breath.

    "You're perfect,” Reita whispered.

    "No." Uruha smiled, bending his head down to kiss Reita's swollen tip lightly. "But I'll let you think that."

    Reita closed his eyes, biting back the normal urge to pin Uruha down and go at it. Tired as he was, Uruha servicing him like this always turned him into an animal. He heard the mattress creak a bit, felt Uruha moving, and then those lips he loved so much brushed over his nose.

    "Love?"

    "Definitely. Do you want to go first?"

    "I'd be happy to."

    Reita eased himself back down, willing himself to calm a bit as Uruha climbed off and came back. He smiled a bit as he slid down between Reita's legs, and he tenderly nuzzled Reita's hip.

    "I can keep sucking you."

    "I might lose it if you do."

    "You won't." Uruha squeezed a bit of viscous liquid onto his fingers. "Raise your hips a bit, Rei?"

    Reita did so, closing his eyes as he put one hand on the crown of Uruha's head and raised the other, resting it behind his own head. Maybe it was a good thing doing this when he was so tired - his body was too relaxed to put up much resistance. Uruha lightly kissed his hip, and he felt the tip of a finger at his entrance. His hands tightened a bit at feeling the digit slide slowly inside, but it also elicited a soft sigh.

    "No problem?"

    "No." Reita shifted a bit, stroking through Uruha's dark strands now. "I'm fine."

    "Good." A soft kiss against his inner hip, and he shivered. Then Uruha began to move, smoothly and gently, and the bassist bit his lip at the familiar but still strange feeling. "You're so tight."

    "That's all you ever tell me."

    Uruha laughed a bit, and that made Reita's heart swell. He asked, "Come kiss me?" and was rewarded, hearing his partner shift up beside him. He opened his eyes as he felt Uruha's breath against his mouth, and he stared into the guitarist's dark eyes as they kissed soulfully, as gently as Uruha was moving. Reita slid his hand from the chestnut hair to Uruha's cheek, holding him in place. He stiffened for a moment when Uruha added a second finger, but all his lover had to do was kiss him a bit deeper, and he relaxed again, moaning a bit at the extra stretch.

    "Still good?”

    "Mmhm." Reita wrapped his hand around Uruha's neck now, his eyes fluttering shut at a certain gentle thrust. "Shit..."

    "There, huh." Uruha tickled at it, and Reita yelped a bit, hips arching. "There you go."

    "Shit, Uruha, don't do that."

    Another laugh, another deep and loving kiss as he spread his fingers and kept moving, gently working Reita out. The blonde was beginning to breathe a bit heavily now, staying relaxed and almost limp as Uruha nuzzled his jaw and whispered a few sweet nothings to him. It was so good and so comfortable Reita almost started to drift off, hand still resting on the nape of Uruha's neck.

    "You think you'll be okay if I come in?" Uruha asked him, rousing him from his trance.

    "I think so." He hadn't hurt so far. "Be gentle."

    "If I started to take it rough at this point, you'd deserve to slap and kick me." Uruha pulled completely away, positioning himself between Reita's legs. Reita watched hazily as his friend prepared himself, then took one leg behind the knee and pushed it up.

    "Ready?"

    "Go ahead."

    He held his breath as Uruha began, and it came out in a long groan as he felt the guitarist push in. Now it burned a little bit, and he could hear the discomfort in his utterance. Once Uruha was inside, he leaned forward to give Reita a soft kiss.

    "Sorry."

    "It isn't too bad." Which was true, it wasn't that painful. "Give me a second."

    "Anything for you."

    A few more kisses, gazing into each other's eyes, Uruha's heavy but even breath mixing with Reita's shorter, more erratic. He made himself take a deep breath, and as he let it out, his body relaxed again, and he laid his head back against the pillow. Uruha took the gesture, leaned up a little more, and then began pulling out before gently thrusting slowly back in. Reita held back his voice for the first few, but then everything smoothed out, and he whimpered in pleasure at feeling Uruha so connected to him.

    "There's my Reita." Uruha kissed him shallowly, rubbing his hand along the outside of Reita's slender thigh. "Feeling good?"

    "God yes." Having Uruha embracing him like this was beyond heaven. Reita felt his lips curve a bit in a smile while he panted lightly, cupping one of Uruha's flushed cheeks. "It's amazing."

    "I'm glad." Another kiss, and Uruha let go of his leg to lie against him, only his hips moving softly back and forth in Reita's. The blonde wrapped his arms around Uruha, lazily dragging his fingers between the slim shoulderblades. The tiny bit of movement his partner made from thrusting rubbed along Reita's length, which was pressed between them, and the double stimulation had him at Uruha's mercy.

    "God, Uru..."

    "I love you, you know," the guitarist murmured, flicking the tip of his tongue against Reita's earlobe. Reita shivered and sighed, fading into a moan at a harder thrust. "My sexy, strong, quiet bassist."

    "I love you too."

    "When I look back at you onstage, and I see you playing, your fingers moving and your sharp wrists, your strong legs and hips... I want you."

    The blonde arched with a strained gasp as Uruha thrust harder, hitting into his weak spot. He felt Uruha's lips curve into a smile, and he whispered, "Even better?" as he continued with that strength and angle.

    "Shit!" Each movement jolted a burning heaven through him. He felt his hands clenching on Uruha's back, and his body quivered, hips beginning to buck back against his partner's. "God, Uruha...!"

    "Mm, say my name again," his partner purred, not letting up. Reita clawed down Uruha's back, trying to displace some of the pleasure.

    "Uruha, shit, Uru!"

    "You're beautiful beneath me. Only for me."

    "Fuck, only you." He was beginning to get lightheaded from it, felt his knees shaking. "Only you, Uruha...!"

    "Mine, all mine. Reita is mine. He's always been mine."

    Reita did his best to hold it all back, but he was beginning to get too high. He could hear himself panting desperately as Uruha thrust him, and his head fell back as a shot left him weak. About to give it up, he moaned, "Uruha, fuck!" and waited for it to come. But then he felt his partner pull out of him and pull him close instead, seeking for his mouth. He weakly kissed and sucked back at his partner, holding tightly to him while the pleasure dissipated slowly.

    "Shit, I about lost it."

    "I know. I didn't want that." Uruha kissed his nose, his forehead, then his still-panting mouth. "I want you to finish inside me instead."

    "That's what you want, huh?"

    "Mmhm. I want you to talk dirty to me as you fuck me gently."

    "So much for making love."

    "It is." Uruha laughed and kissed him again, slowly rolling onto his side and pulling Reita with him. "But hearing your low rough voice talk to me turns me on."

    The blonde let his hands roam Uruha's side and hips, back, down to his pert ass, caressing the slender body as they kissed and explored each other's mouths slowly. Every little curve and dip, every bit of definition was perfect. He could see it all in his mind's eye, from years of watching and wanting. It was all his now. As if Uruha knew what he was thinking, he murmured, "It's all for you."

    "And I'm for you." Feeling like maybe he was far enough from peak now, Reita rolled them further, so Uruha was on his back again. The guitarist smiled up at him, those liquidy eyes bright. Hands ran up Reita's arms, rubbing over his biceps and shoulders. He could see Uruha biting the inside of his lip as he felt along.

    "You're really magnificent," Uruha breathed, his chest rising and falling deeply, showing he wasn't as in control as his earlier actions on top might have suggested. "Both beneath and above me. But I think I like this view a bit better."

    "You think so?" Reita dipped his head, kissing Uruha softly. The guitarist spread his legs over Reita's thighs, wiggling a bit to put himself in position. "You eager thing."

    "I'm always eager to have you."

    "I love this dirty innocence you have." Reita turned his head and kissed one of the hands resting on his shoulders as he felt for the bottle of lube. "When I'm on top and we're being slow."

    "Do you like it? I try." Uruha wiggled again, making Reita growl a bit with lust. "I try to turn you on."

    "You do easily." He found the lube and poured some out, rubbing it along his neglected cock and sighing hungrily at the feel. "Without any effort, you make me want you."

    "Good. Put it inside me, Rei. Don't make me wait. I want it."

    "I don't want to ruin your pretty ass." Finishing that, he gently pushed two wet fingers into Uruha's entrance, biting his lip when Uruha clenched and moaned. Uruha had fingered himself earlier, but he wanted to make sure his lover was ready. Uruha's hips gave no resistance to his movements, just tightened in pleasure as he moved back and forth a few times.

    "Don't, I want you."

    Reita curved his fingers a bit, stroking Uruha, and the guitarist arched hard, moaning loudly.

    "Shit!"

    "My sensitive Uru." He pushed a bit deeper and stroked with just his fingertips. That earned him an incredibly-tight squeeze and Uruha yelping loudly. "So very sensitive."

    "Shit! Don't do that!" His hands clenched hard on Reita's shoulders, nails digging in. Reita secretly enjoyed the sharp bite. "I don't want your fingers, I want you!"

    "That so?"

    "God! Yes!"

    "Quiet down, babe." He withdrew his hand, and Uruha almost immediately relaxed with a whimper. "Just lovemaking."

    "When you do that to me it's hard to remember. Come inside me, please."

    "You're ready?" Reita asked, sliding his slick hand along one of Uruha's full thighs. The guitarist quivered, gazing up at him hungrily.

    "Yes, I'm ready. I want it."

    "Okay, babe." He couldn't help but smile a bit at Uruha's insistence. "Here I come."

    Uruha sighed happily when Reita entered, and then his head leaned back with a guttural moan when the bassist moved all the way inside. His thighs tightened around Reita's waist, nails scratching down his shoulders and biceps. Reita grunted with the sting, thrusting once in response.

    "God..."

    "What you wanted?" Reita asked, leaning down onto his elbows, breathing hard as he enjoyed being hip-deep in Uruha's tight heat.

    "Everything I wanted." He looked back now, starry-eyed and flushed like he had been their first time. "Your body is so amazing."

    Reita's lips quirked into a smile. "Yours, too. Your perfect shape and full thighs... and I'm between them."

    "I only spread them for you."

    The blonde tilted his head down to rest his forehead against Uruha's, still staring into those dark eyes. Uruha kissed at him softly, leaning up into him. They shared a few soft kisses, Uruha's body slowly relaxing, and then when they parted, the guitarist murmured, "Make love to me until you cum. Give it all to me, Rei."

    "It's all for you, Uru."

    Gently, Reita began to move, just like Uruha had done - slowly, using only his hips to thrust, moving in a fluid cycle. Uruha melted beneath him, head lolling back into the pillows, his lips parting slightly.

    "God..."

    "You feel so good, Uru," Reita groaned, letting his head fall forward onto Uruha's chest. "So hot, so tight..."

    "You're perfect. You feel like you were meant to be inside me." Uruha wrapped one arm around his neck. His other hand rested on Reita's back, clenching a bit. Reita could feel the hot heavy breath stirring his hair. "Fuck, Reita... talk dirty to me. I want to hear your voice as you make love to me."

    "Pretty Uruha," Reita murmured, managing to lift his head and look Uruha in the eye. "Beautiful Uruha. Spread out for me."

    "Yes, just for you."

    Reita licked up Uruha's chest to his neck, feeling his lover shudder at the attention as he continued making love slowly but firmly. Making it to Uruha's ear, he whispered hotly, "Your beautiful tight body, I dream of it. I lust after it. I want you in my bed all the time, so I can fuck you hard. So I can make you my own. So I can claim your body and your heart, and say that you're mine."

    "God, Reita..." Uruha undulated a bit as he breathed the words, his tone reverent. His body slid against Reita's, adding another level of friction. "God, I'm all yours. Make love to me. Fuck me. I want you to make me never want to leave."

    "I don't have to." Reita bit softly into Uruha's pierced earlobe, tugging on it. The brunette moaned, head pressing back. "You don't want to leave me anyway."

    "It's true... god, there!"

    He felt that thrust shake down into Uruha's core, so he shifted so he struck against it with each movement. Uruha's body jerked in response, clamping a bit harder onto him.

    "Yes, fuck..." It was a long, whimpering groan. "That's perfect..."

    "You're perfect." Reita kissed into Uruha's neck, sucking lightly, doing his best to not leave any mark. He went just a bit harder now, rocking his lover. "Perfect body, perfect voice, perfect soul."

    "No, shit!" Uruha let out a sharp yelp at a thrust. "God! Yes, that's good, Reita."

    "Perfect," Reita repeated, shifting all his weight onto one elbow so he could reach the other down. He held Uruha's thigh in place and squeezed the soft flesh, making his lover sigh between his moans. "These are perfect."

    "God, you're only after my body..."

    "Not true at all, babe. It helps that you're so damn hot. But no matter what you looked like, even if you didn't have these -" He squeezed again, and Uruha let out a long whimper. "- I would still want you."

    "Do you love me?" Uruha asked, his eyes fluttering open, dark and glossy with pleasure.

    "I love you so much, Uru. I always have. You've always been the most important to me." Reita hooked his arm under Uruha's leg now, pulling it up with him as he leaned back and pressed his face into Uruha's bare shoulder. He let himself go a bit faster, a bit harder again, and that prompted Uruha's voice. "I want to hear your voice."

    "Fuck, Reita... Rei, I love it, it's so good... you're so perfect inside me... god..."

    Aside from those breathy whispers, and the soft creak of the mattress, it was quiet and comfortable. Reita, tired as his body was, soaked up this energy and affection, the close contact and feel of Uruha flush against him. This was the best thing he could have to truly relax after a long day: Uruha, skin-to-skin with him, bonding with him in this intimate way. He pressed his lips firmly into Uruha's shoulder as his partner squeezed his arm around his neck, breath getting louder.

    "Reita, it feels good... I'm so high..."

    "Let it come, baby." Uruha was beginning to squeeze him in response to his thrusts, and the extra tightness with the movement had his stomach getting tight. He'd be close soon. Grunting a bit, Reita let himself go at a normal speed. Uruha gasped and clutched at him, hips shaking.

    "Shit, Reita..."

    "It feels good, right?" Reita asked, still angling against what he knew would give Uruha the best impact. "You want to cum, you want to clench me hard and milk me."

    "Fuck, yes, I want it." Uruha's head arched back into the pillows. The hand on Reita's back was beginning to scratch roughly into his skin. "I want it, I want you to fill me up."

    "So make me."

    "God!" Uruha moved against him now, wriggling and pushing back. Reita hissed at the extra impact, feeling it ring through both of them. "God, Reita...!"

    "Make me finish inside you," Reita growled, his body taking over and moving on its own. "Sing for me."

    "Reita!" Uruha's panting was heavy and wet against Reita's shoulder, still clawing at him. "Reita, I want it! Give it to me! Shit!"

    "God!" Reita groaned, body seizing up as Uruha tightened almost excruciatingly around him at a particular deep and hard thrust. His stomach plunged, and he knew he wouldn't be long now. "Uruha, fuck, your hips..."

    "Fill me up, give it to me, make me cum, please!" The leg draped over his elbow squeezed his arm, and the other one clamped against his waist. Uruha's hips bucked against him, slamming his erection against Reita's stomach. "Reita!"

     "You want it, babe?" He could hear their skin slapping now while he fucked, and that mixed with Uruha's pleads and whimpers and pants, and the sensation of being inside his lover and the lingering stimulation from being fucked, had him delirious. He didn't think he'd make it even another minute. "God, I'm so close..."

    "Fuck me, fuck me, please, Reita!" Uruha's voice was getting high-pitched. His body was jerking hard now, tightening and squeezing Reita hard. "Fuck! Reita, Reita! _Reitaaaa...!_ "

    He felt Uruha cumming against his stomach, and as the hot hips jerked and clenched around him, he let his body do what it wanted, going full-speed and strength into his lover. Almost as soon as Uruha's screaming moan faded into a gasp, Reita felt the release, and the rush of pleasure that swept through his body had him roaring into Uruha's shoulder as his body strained against Uruha's, pumping into him. The heady high was amazing, especially being wrapped up in Uruha like this, and he held onto the feeling for as long as he could before his body relaxed, and he slumped onto his lover, breathing hard. Uruha was moaning softly, still clenching him lightly.

    "God, Reita..."

    Still short on breath, he managed to raise his head, and he placed a finishing kiss on his friend's mouth. Uruha held him in place, returning the kisses softly as they panted and moaned against each other, riding out the last bit of the pleasure seeping from their bodies.

    "You're perfect," he said again when he could manage to speak, staring into Uruha's starry eyes. "Absolutely perfect. On stage and in bed."

    "Flatterer." Uruha smiled and kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip. "I knew you had the energy to make love to me."

    "You're a crafty bitch sometimes."

    "When I want you I'll do anything."

    Uruha was rubbing his foot along the back of Reita's leg softly, trying to return some comfort. Reita let the thigh he was holding down and stroked along the outside, tracing patterns on the slick skin. As the pleasure and adrenaline left, he felt his body growing heavy with the exhaustion and the post-orgasm weakness. He nuzzled Uruha softly and asked, "Can we sleep now?"

    "As long as we stay like this."

    "I wouldn't let you go for sleep. You're too comfortable."

    "Then let me be your pillow," Uruha crooned. "Lay your tired blonde head down and let me take care of you."

    Reita chuckled and allowed himself to do just that, and as he sighed and let his eyes slip shut, he felt Uruha's lips press into the crown of his head.

    "Goodnight, my amazing bassist."

    "Goodnight, my seductive guitarist."


End file.
